A Spiritual Fighter's Promise!
by BooBear-chan23
Summary: Hachimitsu "Hani" Kurosaki has the ability to see ghosts, just like her big brother. She was then given the gift to hunt down Hollows and purify spirits. Along with her Shinigami brother and a few others, she'll save the world from the evil Arrancar! Follows the storyline of the animated series.


Hey there~ I have returned with new stories in progress! I do not own Bleach, I only own any OC's and ALL OC'S in the fanfic! Please review and I hope you like it!

-Teddy-chan!~

* * *

Hanī was walking down the dark streets, her sleeping bag over her shoulder. Letting out a heavy sigh, she trudged on to her house. "Damn…because of a rat and almost every girl was scared of it, the sleepover was canceled. I'm going to be in big trouble if I get caught by dad…"

She then stopped her tracks and looked on in confusion. There were three guys who were sitting down, with a cocktail in a bird cage. Hanī then instantly recognized one of the men who was sitting down.

"Chad-san?" Hanī muttered. She had recently met Chad at Ichigo's school when her school went to Karakura High for an expedition. She quickly ran up to them, "Chad-san? Is that you?"

The big man looked over his shoulder, his eye's somewhat widen in shock. "Ichigo's little sister. Why are you out here?"

Hanī frowned somewhat, "The sleepover at Akane's place was canceled, so I'm going home." She answered, which caused Chad to nod in understanding.

"Hey kid! What do you think of this bird?" One of Chad's friend asked with sandy hair, named Shigeo. Hanī, who was curious about this 'bird', looked over Chad's shoulder and smiled.

"Aww~ That is a cute bird!" Hanī cooed, as she went over to where the caged cockatiel is and squats herself to it's level. The bird squawked cutely, which caused Hanī to giggle.

"So, you want it?" He asked.

"Hey, don't have a little girl keep a haunted bird!" The other said with black hair said, warning the sandy-haired young man.

"Haunted…bird?" Hanī was curious about this so-called 'haunted bird'.

Then suddenly, the cockatiel started flapping it's wings uncontrollably and squawking like there's no tomorrow. The four then heard a loud creak, which automatically made the two guys and Hanī look up, alarmed. The two guys yelled and ducked while Hanī shrieked in terror, as she bent over to where the small cage is and blocked it.

_BAM!_

Instead of feeling pain, Hanī didn't feel anything. As she opened one eye and then the other, she gasped in shock. Chad was blocking her and the cockatiel's vision with his massive body, the beam was on top of him.

The young man with the black hair rose his head up from the ground, "Ch-Ch-Chad?" He whispered, seeing his friend holding up the beam.

Shigeo looked at Chad with his mouth open in shock, "Yeah…are you alright buddy?"

"Yeah…I think I'm okay." No sooner did he say that, blood dripped from under Chad's bangs.

"You're okay?! You're bleeding!" His black-haired friend said incredulously.

"I should get you to my father's clinic, right away!" Hanī insisted, but Chad didn't answer her.

"Thank you so much for saving me." A young squeaky voice said, which caused the four to look at the Yukari. Indicating that something spoke under her, she released the bird cage from her clutches. "My name is Yuuichi Shibata. What's your name, mister? Miss?" The cockatiel asked.

"Whoa! Did you hear that? That bird is talking just like a real person." The one with black hair exclaimed.

"Yeah, I heard it. So it IS cursed." Shigeo replied, who was creeped out.

Chad straightened himself up, along with Hanī sitting up straight. "I would like to know your name's mister. Miss." The cockatiel asked.

"Sado Yasutora. I'm fifteen years old." Chad introduced.

"I'm Kurosaki Hachimitsu, but most people call me Hanī ! I'm twelve years old!" Hanī introduced gleefully.

"Check it out! Chad and the girl are both interested in the bird!" Shigeo said, amazed by the fact that the two are talking casually to the bird.

"Oh right! I need to get you to my father's clinic! I'll fix you up!" Hanī exclaimed, as she attempted to drag Chad over to where the family clinic is. Chad dropped the beam to the ground and followed her slowly, bringing the cockatiel with him.

* * *

"I'm home!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Move Ichigo! Out of the way!" Karin's irritated voice rang out in Ichigo's ears, as she ran past him in her nurse's uniform; go outside and run around the corner.

"Hey! What're are you…" Ichigo trailed off, since Karin was already long gone.

"Onii-chan, welcome home." Yuzu greeted, walking past Ichigo with her medical supplies in her hands.

"What's all the ruckus?" Ichigo asked.

"An accident. There was an traffic accident at a nearby intersection!" Yuzu informed, as she quickly left as well in her nurse's uniform.

"An traffic accident?" Ichigo was puzzled.

"Welcome home, Ichigo-nii-san." Hanī greeted Ichigo in her nurse's uniform.

"Oh, Hanī." Ichigo said, seeing the other younger sibling. "Why aren't you going with them?"

"Dad said that I have to stay here, in case if some other patients come over." Hanī informed, which caused Ichigo to nod in understanding.

"You can't take them?!" Isshin's voice yelled out, which caused Ichigo and Yukari to look over to where Isshin's office is at. "Do it anyways! We've got patients we're not fully equipped to treat!" He yelled in the phone, not knowing Ichigo and Hanī looking over to where Isshin is at.

"Listen, tell your chief of staff it's a request from Kurosaki! Then you'll have as many open beds as you want! Got it?!" Isshin yelled, as he hanged up the phone.

"Pop." Ichigo called out.

"Dammit, freaking underlings dragging their feet!" Isshin swore under his breath.

"Anything I can help with?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing." Isshin ordered, which caused Ichigo to turn into stone in shock. "Go hide in the corner so you don't get in my way!" He shouted, as he quickly left to do some more work.

True to his word, Ichigo hung around the corner with a dark aura looming over him.

"Ichigo-nii-san, are you okay…?" Hanī asked worryingly.

Suddenly, the doors open. "Dad, here's another." Yuzu called out, which caused the two forgotten siblings to look over at Yuzu and Karin.

"That's a big one we got here." Isshin commented, since Yuzu was having difficulty supporting him while Karin was somewhat fine about it.

"Ichigo! Hanī! Time to get to work!" Isshin called out the two.

"Okay." Ichigo replied, as he stood up and quickly went over to where the other's are with Hanī. Once the two went there to see who it was, the two froze in shock.

"Chad." Ichigo called out, which caused Chad to painfully look up with Isshin supporting him. In his hand was the same cockatiel that Hanī saw before.

Isshin took off the bloody shirt that Chad had and saw a huge deep purple burn mark on his bad. "What a horrible wound." Yuzu exclaimed, looking at the wound horrifyingly.

"This is pretty bad. It seems like a burn. What could've hit you?" Isshin asked, but Chad stayed quiet.

Hanī narrowed her eyes in suspicion, '_What the…this power…it's radiating off of Chad-san's wound!_' She thought, her eyes widening in shock as she looked at the cockatiel. '_Not only that, Yuuichi is also radiating some sort of power…What's going on…?_'

"You'll have to take it easy for-" Isshin informed Chad, who started rubbing some cleaning alcohol on the wound, but was stopped when Chad said "No." and stood up.

"I'm fine now." Chad lied, putting on the shirt that was taken off and started leaving, a mat of sweat on his face.

Isshin quickly stood up, "Yeah, right! No way you're fine with all that bleeding!" And right after he said that, Chad fell unconscious.

"See, I told you. Yuzu, Karin, Hanī! Prepare a bed." He asked the girls.

* * *

Hanī was sleeping in her bed in Ichigo's room. Her eyes were closed, but she was moving around in her bed, as if she was in some sort of horrible nightmare.

But she isn't.

**_HANī'S DREAM_**

"Wake up…" A young man's voice uttered out. Only his silhouette can be seen through the the starry night, the stars twinkling in mirth.

_'Who is that…?'_

"You must awaken your power…"

'_Who's saying that?_'

"Find that bird…Purify it…Save your friend Chad as well…"

'_What is he talking about…?_'

"Fight for your own heart, Hachimitsu!"

**_HANī'S DREAM END_**

* * *

Hanī shot up from her sleep and looked at the side with troubled eyes, only to find Ichigo still sleeping. Wiping off the sweat from her head, she started panting.

"Who was that…" Hanī whispered. Deciding to ignore it, she went back to sleep.

Unknown to her was that a small creak through the closet door did a pair of eyes watched her every move.

* * *

And that's it for later chapters! I hope you guys review!~


End file.
